wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
One Hundred Years War
The 100 Years War (also known as the Long War to the people of Dens Sphere) is a century-long conflict that takes place in Mega Man ZX Shippuden. Beginning After the defeat of the Terrorist Coalition, President Gau of the Konoha Republic likes Naruto Uzumaki, who is the son of the "Fourth Hokage"; Minato Namikaze. At some point, he was permanently sick due to the Yamata no Orochi incident and after being cured, His Parents may inform the council that his family and Gau are going on a vacation and Gau passed his leadership to Dr. Robotnik, who entered the chamber and was granted access to the Presidential Council, which was usually filled by the President of Konoha Republic; Gau, who is absent. He enacted his grand plan, announcing the reorganization of the Konoha Republic into a new hyperpower, the "Galactic Eggman Empire". His pleas to the Senate for change were supported by Lyon Gekko and Jergingha. At some point, Eggman builds a new base called, Egg Galaxy. This Foundation of Eggman's Galactic Empire causes the Will of Fire to be extinguished completely. A few years later, after the rise of the Galactic Eggman Empire, the Dens Federation forces led by Nobuya Gekko have constructed the base in Heaven Tail. At the early time for invasion on Heaven Tail Island, the Galactic Eggman Empire have recruited Toshiya Gekko, since his adventures in space have ended. Toshiya was assigned to lead the invading army to invade Heaven Tail Island where he learned of his brother succeeded in finding Peak Pillar. After finding his brother, Toshiya must "make an example" of Raimei Ōtsutsuki's unnamed clan that had rose up in rebellion against the Eggman Empire. Using his mastery of the Egg Fleet, He orders the fleet to deploy dozens of troops, and Egg Imperial Walkers in parachutes and defeat them, capturing their leaders. His forces defeated them faster than anyone expected. He then ordered her army to prepare for the arrival of Emperor Eggman after Nobuya and his troops escape. Battle Part 1 Some time after this, Toshiya was told to to dominate Hoth and subjugate the Northern Space Tribes with Yuki Seika's help. During their conquest locally remaking the battle of hoth, they buried 400,000 of its people alive, and broke the hero Numa's sanity and pride before killing him. Outside the Palace of Eggman, Yuki Seika is then greeted by Senna Gekko who was the descendant of Raimei. Vent and Aile met Paul Gekko, who hears of a secret treasure in the abandoned Amusement Park. Paul Gekko puts pieces together the whole story: Vent and Aile are Twin siblings who lost their parents. Paul Gekko decides that they team up, seeing that their problems point to Dr. Robotnik, and officially founding Team Vent. After entering the Seaside Coast, they escape From the Imperial Walkers and Giro saved the Team from Eggman's Egg Hawk. They then went through Grand Metropolis before meeting Mysterious Man with a mask, who turned out to be Girouette. They find themselves an underground base and city in called Mechatropolis and beat Eggman in the Egg Albatross. However, it turns out to be a Hologram and to stall for time as the fleet of Eggman's battleships filled the skies. However, they don't recognize the Guardians are trying to rescue the Team with Giro on pursuit. After going through the Tunnels to the Jungle Village, Team Vent advance through a haunted castle and beat Eggman in the Robot Storm. The team find themselves on the battle ships in the Egg Fleet and got to Eggman in the armada's core and Girouette came to his rescue, destroying the few remaining Mavericks on the Egg Fleet not mopped up by Serpent's forces. Girouette saves the Team by defeating Eggman in the Death Egg Robot and the Guardians rescued the Team and escaped from the Egg Fleet. Realizing that he is likely orphaned, Giro took him in and adopted the two, raising him as his own. After Paul Gekko was raised under Giro, Vent struggled with being orphaned, occasionally lashing out at Giro. With Paul and Aile's help, though, he gradually got over their mother's death and grew to accept Giro as a father figure. The two worked for Giro Express, his delivery company, and things were good for a while. And then, one day, they got a mysterious package to deliver to the Guardians. As they went to meet up with the group, Mavericks attacked, causing Vent, Aile and Paul to be separated from Giro. They met up with Prarie, leader of the Guardians, in short order. They were attacked by a bigger Maverick then, but Vent and Aile both mega merged with Model X with Paul merging with Model O and repelled it, eventually tracking it down and destroying it. Soon after, the two found Giro and some data in a junkyard, then passed the test to become full fledged Guardians. After this, though, Mavericks attacked the highway in Area D, causing Paul Gekko to rush off against Prarie's orders. Giro, Vent and Aile followed, but it ended in catastrophe--Giro was controlled by a man named Serpent and his minions, Pandora and Prometheus, and forced to fight against Paul, Vent and Aile. Vent tries to free Giro. Giro snaps out of it. Then Serpent hits him with a lightning. Vent attacks Serpent, but Prometheus repels his attack and Serpent hits him with a lighting too. Vent is so hurt he changes back to his regular form. Serpent, Prometheus, and Pandora leave the four injured Mega Man to the Mavericks. Giro gives Vent Model Z, but by doing so he dies. Paul, Vent and Aile are very sad and he yells how he can't save anyone. Model Z tells them about the double megamerge while the Mavericks approach to kill him. they choose to try it, but after destroying the Mavericks, they faints off exhaustion. Vent, Paul and Aile awakes in the Guardian Base and finds Sho and other friends that were rescued by the Guardians. Paul, Vent and Aile then stormed Slither HQ, defeating the eight Pseudroids once more and eventually confronting Serpent. After a skirmish, Serpent used their rage, anger, and other negative emotions to fully fuel the Model W, and then fused with it to become a mechanical monstrosity. Vent, Paul and Aile, momentarily demoralized, quickly recollected themselves and managed to destroy Serpent and the W. As the building collapsed, the three managed to escape, partly due to Giro's assistance as a Cyber Elf (think of an energy-based soul) and reunite with Prarie and the Guardians to celebrate. Dedede, the Elite Six and Escargoon take their new army Cappy Town so they could have some fun. Slice n’ Splice unit mixes up most of the Cappies with sheep, but he mixes Chief Bookem with Dedede’s body and Professor Curio’s with an ammonite shell and even mixes up Tokkori and Rick. They leave in search of Kirby. Mayor Len Blustergas then demands Dedede to give them back their bodies. Escargoon bribes Dedede to give them their bodies back and to pursue Kirby instead. Meanwhile, Rick and Tokkori encounter Tiff, Tuff, and Fololo and Falala, who notice the changes. Rick and Tokkori explain that Dedede has ordered a new monster and that Kirby needs to stop it. Suddenly, Kirby comes out of nowhere with the tape still on his mouth. Dedede and Escargoon pull up with Slice n’ Splice unit to slash Kirby with their moon rods, but Kirby jumps over them. However, Dedede counters Kirby’s jump by ramming his tank into him. This makes Kirby bounce off the car, rendering him vulnerable. With one slash, Slice n’ Splice unit slashes Kirby with their moon rods, causing him to be separated into two different beings. Dedede tells Slice n' Splice bot to keep on slicing the Kirbys until they've been "kirbliterated". However, Fololo and Falala don't allow this and grab the Kirbys and then flee into the castle. At the Throne Room, Kiba says something about Star Warriors and Meta Knight, and sends over a cellphone. To demonstrate it, he gives Dedede a call. When Dedede opens it, he sees an image of Kirby dancing on his Warp Star for some reason. Outside, Meta Knight gets out a remote control and the big fountain in Dedede's courtyard opens up and reveals a staircase to a cave. All of Cappy Town goes in (with Waddle Doo watching), and find themselves in an elevator. When everyone is on board, Meta Knight presses the Down button and the elevator starts moving. Meanwhile, Waddle Doo is telling Dedede what's going on. Dedede presses some buttons on his throne and it starts moving. In the cave, the Cappies are on the bottom floor. Meta Knight pulls a lever and some spotlights goes on. The Cappies are amazed by what they see: A big, shiny spaceship! Meta Knight then reveals the name of the ship; Battleship Halberd. Dedede also sees it (it is unknown which way he took and why he didn't go there before). He then takes a photo of it with his cellphone and steps forwards and asks Meta Knight what it is. After explaining, Meta Knight invites everyone (including Dedede and Escargoon) to go on board. Inside, Meta Knight shows some pictures of Eggman's Fortress, the Death Cube and all the Star Destroyers around it. It is incredibly well fortified. Meanwhile, The Elite Six takes the Skies on the Egg Fleet with further inspections. With further inspection, Lololo notices that the Kirbys look just like him and his sister and that the female even has the same ribbon as Lalala. They sigh and say that at least the Kirbys know where they came from. Suddenly, they hear Slice n' Splice and Dedede coming up the stairs. Fololo says that they need to split up in order not to get caught. Reluctantly, his sister agrees and they each take a Kirby and go in different directions. Dedede and Slice n' Splice follow Lololo while Escargoon follows Falala. Lololo hides on the roof hoping that Dedede and Slice n' Splice won't find him, but the green Kirby falls off the roof. Lololo quickly catches him, before Dedede can see him. Unfortunately though, Slice n' Splice saw them and attempted to slash them with the moon rod. Lololo quickly dodges and Slice n' Spice ends up splitting Dedede in two. The chase continues with Escargoon following Lololo and Dedede and the Elite Six's group following Lalala. The chase continues throughout the whole castle, from the halls to the rooftops and Lololo and Lalala hiding behind a golden Dedede statue. However, the statue falls on Dedede, knocking him out. Escargoon and the Elite Six however, have cornered the group, leaving them nowhere to run. Merak remembers who Lololo and Lalala are. He says that they are Lola. Merak tells the duo about their background. He states that he cut Lola in two because Eggman had told them so. When given to King Dedede, he threw them out of the castle and into the garden. This is when Sir Ebrum and Lady Like took care of Lololo and Lalala. After Merak's story, Lololo and Lalala rejoice as they found out their origin. Dedede tries to grab the Kirbys while the Jota and his friends fought Lololo and Lalala. However, Merak cornered the Kirbys but Tiff and Tuff, who noticed the fight, kicked Escargoon with unfathomable speed, knocking Merak out of his floating throne. One of the Slice n' Splice bots however, loses his balance and is knocked down by Fololo and Falala who manage to steal the sun rod. Tiff, Tuff, Lololo and Lalala and the Kirbys manage to run to the top of the castle, where Lololo and Lalala manage to put the two Kirbys back together. Tiff quickly calls the Warp Star to find the heart of the Elite Six's Egg Fleet. long enough to launch the Halberd. Outside, the Cappies are watching the battle when Kit Cosmos appears on the scene and tells them that they should go down and help Meta Knight and Kirby. Afterwards, the Cappies learn that they can't blame Kirby anymore and are no longer at his throat. Down in the Halberd's hangar, some scaffoldings fall down, and Dedede, the Elite Six and Escargoon goes in there with time bombs! While Meta Knight is preparing for takeoff, the Cappies, the Four Noble Clans, led by Kit Cosmos, goes down to join him. Shortly thereafter, the Halberd's engines goes on. King Dedede and Escargon quickly runs inside with their dynamite. When the Halberd has risen into the air, everyone around it watches it, including the Cappies, Dyna Blade, Kabu, and the wildlife. It quickly starts aiming for the Elite Six's flagship. After shooting down the flagship, Kirby boards the Halberd (the Warpstar shrinks to its amulet size). Outside, the Egg Fleet itself tries to use the tractor beams on the Halberd, but the Halberd quickly shoots them down one by one. The Halberd then flies up and away from Dens. When it's in space, Meta Knight turns on turbo mode, which boosts the Halberd's speed to the Death Cube. Meta Knight calls all of them to the deck. They all see the Death Cube. Dedede comes in the room and calls Kiba Uzumaki of some secret weapon. Kiba Uzumaki tells King Dedede that it's the Death Cube's super laser called the Midgard Generator. Dedede is in a shock and is ashamed. Meta Knight didn't complain and says to get ready for a huge battle. Before they close in, Sword and Blade tour everyone in the Halberd. Back on deck, everyone prepares. The cannons in the Death Cube target the Halberd. The Halberd is now very close to the Fortress. The cannons take fire. The Halberd dodges most shots. Everyone struggles inside, while the engine sparks. the Egg Fleet consisting of trillions of Star Destroyers, Mako Shark Gunships, Sting Ray Ships Swordfish Ships, Egg Slayers and one flagship; the Super Egg Providence joins the battle and bombard the Halberd. The Halberd fires the Combo Cannon at the attacking Star Destroyers, Mako Shark Gunships, Sting Ray Ships Swordfish Ships and Egg Slayers. Unfortunately, more Star Destroyers came. The Halberd activates all cannons to fire. More Star Destroyers came. The Halberd dives into the ground and activates its force field. The cannons were the only ones that keep firing. The Halberd meets with Star Destroyers being launched. Star Destroyer's lasers had no effect on the Halberd. Then blue lasers destroy the Star Destroyers. Meta Knight calls with the three Star Destroyers leading the Dens Fleet. Knuckle Joe first answers then Sirica then lastly, Sir Arthur and his gang. The Halberd dives into the explosion and dives into a long hallway. When they reach the end, all cannons are facing them. Everyone sees Nightmare in front of them, larger than the Halberd. Paul Gekko Junior give Kirby the Star Rod, Nightmare's only weakness. After the battle, Kirby and Tiff see Nightmare start to fade away. Paul Gekko Junior find the Midgard Generator charging it's laser in the center of the cannon. As Paul Gekko Junior attempts to stop it, Gunvolt intercepts and extracts the Generator putting it to deep slumber and arrested Eggman for his crimes of controlling the Adepts. The three stray Star Destroyers make it through the gate and bombard the crippled ship seeking shelter in a trench. Meta Knight orders all the crew to evacuate the ship before it finally gives way and explodes which engulfed the Star Destroyers. Paul Gekko Junior and Co. use the teleporter to get back home. Curio, Waddle Doo, Sir Ebrum, the res of the Izumo citizens and Lady Like are then at the castle trying to repair the teleporter. They ended up repairing it & the gang ends up back home bringing the Midgard Generator and Eggman and his subordinates. Aftermath With the destruction of the Death Cube, happy that they no longer have to deal with Nightmare and Eggman anymore, Everyone expresses their happiness, while King Dedede, the Elite Six & Escargoon are upset about the castle being destroyed, Tiff and Tuff state that everyday with Kirby and Paul Gekko Junior will be an adventure. Unknown to everyone, Eggman's servants set Eggman free and goes back to the Capital of Konohatropolis and Eggman stills rule the Dyna Galaxy with complete control. Category:Wars Category:Events